jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff… the Killer
I LIKE EM BIGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I recently called my friend, he said that he's fake and he knows the guy who wrote the story, the strange thing is that I'm hearing strange groaning noises coming from outside. I'm going to go see what it is, get back to you later. 9:58 I'm back but I couldn't see what was out there, but I could see a shadow of a person moving swiftly across the grass, now I'm scared out of my mind. I have my metal bat in my hand- and I'm just waiting for something to burst through the door. I'm starting to see a face through the window, I'm trying not to look at it so I don't faint from fright. WHAT? I just heard something whisper "Go To Sleep"- now I'm getting SCARED.I went to check on Valerie ,my girlfriend, she seemed perfectly fine but I was dead wrong.I 10:14 The thing in the window just disappeared, I heard a loud bang coming from upstairs,then Valerie's blood curdling scream, then dead silence.Hot tears rolled down my face as blood dripped from my bedroom above. I'm starting to hear footsteps on the stairs, I'm gonna go get a phone in case I need to dial 911. Oh crap. Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap. Someone's in the kitchen, I'm not writing this on my desk, I'm now hiding under the kitchen table, while writing this.I heard the knife slip from the holder,I was starting to shake then I saw what turned my blood ice cold.It was the dress Valerie wore on our first date it was ripped and covered in blood from a struggle. 11:01 The thing is now right next to the table. I'm gonna stop typing this so IT doesn't hear me. The thing didn't hear me, and left, but he's still somewhere in the house. I'm now dialing 911, the phone lost connection. He sees me... oh cra-well well hello everybody I think you know who I am. Hello Hello everyone. My name is Jeff. I don't like that this story is being published, but oh well. It's not like any of you could catch a demon of my caliber. The detective is now dead.Also Valerie is not dead i just made her like me so we can be together forever.The journal is over. And it's quite hilarious, because, in viewing this document, I have logged every single one of your IP addresses and know exactly where you are. For example: One of you works at a Cousin's on Drexel boulevard, one of you lives in Burbank, one of you lives on East avenue, one of you goes to University and has a roommate named Becky, one of you is going to Iowa, one of you goes to is quite the whiz at the piano... The list goes on and on. I know where you work. I know your friends. Your family. Your loved ones. I know everything. Soon, all of that will be taken from you. Upon reading this message from me, you should start hearing odd noises and feel a sense of fear and dysphoria wash over you. You will become anxious and frantic for no logical reason. The banging isn't the building you reside in. It's something else. Something quite sinister. Something that wants your blood. If I don't get you, I will get those you love and care about. You, the one shivering in your chair and has a girlfriend named Jessica with whom you live with... She's mine. You aren't safe. Heh. Hahahaha. AHAHAHAHAH!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Haaaaa haaa ha... I think it's time for you to go to sleep. :) I'll be in shortly. Sincerely, Jeffrey the Killer. P.S. Whomever is the one that's a junior at Kettle Moraine... You're cute. I'll take my time with you... If you know what I mean ;) Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Copy cat Category:Horribly Writtenf